Severed destiny book 1: The secret of the sealed basement
by giant dragon
Summary: In this story the seven heroes will travel down a stange dungeon basement thing where there is a horrible thing down the 1000st floor. AAH HE'S COMING FLEE! rated m for gore a lot of gore
1. bios of the heroes

The secret of the sealed basement bios.

A/N

HEY THERE GUYS THIS WAS THE STORY I WAS TALKING ABOUT IN MY A/N CHAPTER ( ISN'T ON MY PROFILE ANYMORE ) BUT THESE ARE THE BIOS OF THE CHARACTERS,HOPE IT HELPS AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS.

1:

Name: Dylan ( that's me :).

Age: 23.

Headset color: light Green (the headsets are to talk to eachother when we are seperated).

Weapon: two laser guns and a little bit of fist power .

Design: dark sunglases,hacker gloves( I can make a screen with those so I can open locked doors and stuff),black pants,black leather belt with handels for the guns, open black leather jacket,green running shoes,green shirt with lightningbolt on it,ammo for guns on belt .

Part of the group: mechanic and hacker.

Soul sync: elecrical dragon.

Element: electricery/lightning.

Soul sync desing: Jellow running shoes with metal at the bottom and thunderbolt desing with lightning under them making me able to run at top speed,yellow eyes,Yellow thunderbolt desinged jacket ,jet black jeans, Cape made from woven lighting.

2:

Name: Ronan ( my bro )

Age: 23.

headset color: light blue.

Weapon: a katana and trowing knifes that look like penciles ( he tought of it himself ).

Design: round proffesor glasses,white pants, white leather belt,white jacket,white shirt, white cloak,light blue headset,white gloves,has maps and pencils sticking out from his bag and pantbags ( those bags you have in your pants where you can keep stuff) everywhere,White shoes .

Part of the group: Brains and planner.

Soul sync: Frozen light.

Element: Ice.

Soul sync desing: Cape made from woven ice crystals,ice katana and throwing knives,light blue eyes,light blue jeans,Dark blue running shoes, eye protecting gogles,Dark blue jacket.

3:

Name: Kay ( our bff )

Age: 25

Headset color: Dark red ( his fav colors are black and red so I couldnt choose ).

Weapon: Boxing gloves + Hammer.

Desing: Jet black pants,Jet black belt with spikes,Black shoes with iron noses,Red jacket,boxing gloves,Black glasses,Blood red shirt,black bandanna,red mask.

Part of the group: The powerhouse.

Soul Sync: ?

Element: earth.

Soul sync desing:

4:

Name: Emile ( Chugga,Chuggaaconroy ).

Age: 25.

Headset color: red.

Weapon: A sword .

Desing: red running shoes,red pants with fire patern,red belt also with fire patern, on his belt a sword handle ( I don't know what those are called ),red closed jacket,red fire paternd shirt, red bandana.

Part of the group: explorer.

Soul sync: ?

Element: Fire.

Soul sync desing:

5:

Name: Shauntelle ( Masae,Masaeanela ).

Age: 23.

headset color: purple ( yeah I don't know what else I should do ).

weapon: trowing stars and a katana.

Desing: Black running shoes that make no sound if you run,black pants,black leather belt with spikes ( not as much as Kay ),black leather jacket,black bandana,black shirt,holder for sword on back.

Part of the group: stealh.

Soul sync: ?

Soul sync desing:

Element: Darkness.

6:

Name: jon ( ProtonjonSA ).

Age: 28.

Headset color: Dark blue.

Weapon: dual handguns.

Desing: Black beanie,dark blue shoes,blue wave paterned jeans,blue wave paterned belt,dark blue jacket,round glasses,dark blue wave paterned shirt, handels for guns,ammo for guns on belt.

Part of the group: Far range attacker.

Soul sync: ?

Element: Water.

Soul sync desing:

7

Name: Tim ( Nintendocaprisun ).

Age: 30.

Headset color: Dark green.

Weapon: spellbooks.

Desing: Green shoes, big bag on his back with spellbooks in it,ped kit,dark green pants,light green belt,green jacket,almost always having his nose in one of his books,white hat,green shirt,white gloves.

Part of the group: Healer ( i'm not being sexist and making the girl the healer ).

Soul sync: ?

Element: Wind.

Soul sync desing:

A/N

GUYS HOPE YOU FIND IT INTERESTING AND YOU WILL ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY AND I WILL PROBABLY START THE FIRST CHAPIE TODAY.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TRHOWS SMOKE BOMB ).


	2. going down the basement

The secret of the sealed basement Chapter 1.

Chapter 1 entering the basement.

A/N

HEY THERE GUYS IN THIS CHAPTER WE WILL OF COURSE ENTER THE BASEMENT BUT FOR NOW IT'S ONLY ME RONAN AND KAY FOR A WHILE SO HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THE STORY.

Ronan's P.O.V.

In some sort of random forest

''come on Dylan we haven't got all day to finish this walk'' I screamed at Dylan'' allrigth i know it's going to rain soon but my legs are tired'' he mockingly saidand after feeing a drop of water fall on my head I screamed to Dylan and Kay'' guys run there's a house there where we can stay to wait for it to stop raining''and started running over there.

Inside the abandoned house.

Kay's P.O.V.

''Guys I think we will need to stay here for a while it's raining even harder''

I said while looking out of the window''so what are you guys going to do i'm just going to explore a little bit'' Dylan said sounding a little bored.

Dylan's P.O.V.

''pff those guys were making me frikking crazy not that I wasn't already but y'know what I mean'' I said whle just walking around a bit until ibumed into a closet from what a letter fell down and it opened showing tree pair of clothes'' I need to show this to the guys'' is said while running towards them''DYLAN GET OF OF ME'' Ronan screamed at me''sorry but guys I need to show you something I found''i said while leading them towards it'' here it is''so what is it it's just a pair of clothes'' Kay said''yes but this letter was with it''i said showing them the letter'' then open it'' Ronan said while i was opening it and inside stood.

Insde the letter.

 _Three great heroes you have stumbled upon this house and I need to tell you something I once lived in this house until the evil …... come here and turned my basement into a giant dungion with 1000 thousand floors and these clohes and weapons are for you please help me and the other four heroes._

Kay's P.O.V.

''what was that'' I said while pulling out the outfit I think was mine and Ronan and Dylan did the same thing.

After changing clothes.

''so I guess we should go to the basement then'' Ronan said ''aha guys I found the stairs'' Dylan said ''uhh guys there's nothing strange here'' I said while looking around and just seeing drinks and food everywhere''yeah mabye that person was lying to us'' Dylan said just before he fell down''Dylan are you okay''i asked him'' yeah i'm allrightand I think I found the dunguon basement thing'' I faintly heard.

Dylan's P.O.V.

''Dylan were coming'' I heard Ronan say to me''allright this door how should we open it cause I don't know'' Kay said completely dumbstruck'' well mabye with the key that was with the letter''Ronan said while grabbing the key and opening the door.

F1

''Allright I think this place is going to be a maze guys'' I said pointing at all the different hallways''yeah but this doesnt look so evi'' Kay was trying to say before I cut him off'' don't say that probably there will come lots off monster soon''i said before a lot of small thing were coming''what are those things''Kay said backing up''i don't know but I don't think there friendly.

Enemy bio.

Name: jumpers.

Desingn: small kangeroos with sharp claws.

Danger level: 1.

Ronan's P.O.V.

''Guysi think we should fight these things''i said while grabbing my sword and Dylan And Kay grabbing their weapons''yeah let's get them''kay said punching a few of them'' ohh take this you monsters'' we all said destroying them all exept for one'' no please don't kill me please'' it said''and why shoudn''t we you were trying to kill us'' Dyan asked it petting away his guns''no I didn't want to I got forced to do it''it said almost with tears in it's eyes''by who did you get forced and what even are you''Dylan asked it again''well by no I can't say it then he will kill me and i'm a jumper'' the jumper said''allright and can you please help us get trough this''I asked the jumper''yes of course and you are nice people like the four others that came before and here are the stairs to the next floor but I must stay here goodbye''the jumper said''well okay we will help you to get free by killing that evil guy'' Kay said.

A/N

WELL TAHT IS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER WOOHOO TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AND I WILL DO THOSE MINI BIOS FOR NEW ENEMIESAND WHO IS THAT EVIL GUY WELL I KNOW BUT I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU YET.

GIANT DRAGON OUT.


	3. Down to two

The secret of the sealed basement chapter 2.

Chapter 2 Down to two.

A/N

HELLO THERE EVERYONE BACK TO THE STORY I HOPE YO WILL ENJOY IT AND IN THIS CHAPTE OUR HEROES WILL GO DOWN TO THE SECOND FLOOR OF THE BASEMENT/DUNGEON BUT ENOUGH OF MY BLABERING AND ON WITH THE STORY.

BF 2

Dylan's P.O.V.

Guys I thnk we should move on to find the stairs to the next floor before anymore monsters will come''i said still a little sad about the jumper we left alone but with determination in my voice''Dylan I agree with you and good job on finaly saying something smart''Ronan said holding in the urge to laugh'' gee thanks Ronan''I said with sarcasm in my voice''guys don't fight and we should split up in groups ''Kay said''good idea Kay you and Ronan will go in a group and I will go alone''i said''allright Dylan tyou go to the left we'll go to the right''Ronan said before running off.

Ronan's P.O.V.

''Kay do you get why Dylan wanted to go alone''I asked to him''No I really woudn't know I guess he just needs some time for himself''Kay said while walking further and taking a turn to the left''Yeah you're probably right man wait I see something and it's pretty big'' I said as I pushed me and Kay into a nother room''Ronan what the hell was that for'' Kay screamed to me'' shh be quiet''I told him as I looked out of the door to see if it was gone'' yes it's gone Kay we can come out now'' I said to Kay while looking out for that monster'' HAHA SO IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE COME OUT OF YOUR LITTLE HIDING SPOT''i heard a voice say and when I looked behind me I saw a big monster.

Enemy bio

Name: Big jumper.

Desing: just a jumper bt a lot bigger.

Danger level: 3

Ronan's P.O.V.

''Kay we should run '' I said right before running away''HAHA RUNNING AWAY WON'T HELP YOU'' I heard him say '' Hey you ugly guy don't you dare touch them'' I heard a strangly familiar voice say'' OH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT''The monster said'' Kay hide mabye that person is evil'' I whispered to Kay after hiding''Oh what i'am going to do about it THIS''The voice said and after hearing a few shots getting fired and a clang on the floor I looked to see what happened and but there was a lot of smoke and then the mysterious person said'' Just come out I know you are here''And then the person walked out of the smoke''Dylan how did you do that and''I tried to ask him'' Ronan I think it is nice of you to care so much but I will explain'' he said''

flashback

Dylan's P.O.V.

So ronan an Kay just left so I guess I should go down the left path and when I did there came some monsters'' Gah of course I go down the path with the monster so come at me you little pests''i screamed as they were all chaging at me'' a little closer'' I said to myself and when they where close enhoug they tried to scrath me but before they could I karate kicked some of them away '' is that all you got'' I said after I put my guns together and used a big blast of enegy''pff that was easy'' I said before I heard a clank on the floor so of coure I was going to run towards it but when I was almost there I sa a pretty big monster which stood right in front of me''HAHA SO THE MASTER WAS RIGHT THERE ARE REALLY MORE OF THESE PATECHIC HUMANS HERE'' It said but it was really frikking scary and when I treid to shoot it it didn't even do anything so I did the only thing I could think of run away'' HAHA YOU CANNOT HIDE HUMAN I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL DIE HAHAHA'' The monster said so I ran into another room and was totally quiet'' HMMM WHERE ARE YOU HUMAN AH WELL THE MASTER SAID THERE ARE MORE OF YOU I WILL JUST GET TO THEM FIRST'' The monster said again so I of course tried to find you guys and nothing special happened and the rest is history.

Back to the present.

Kay's P.O.V.

''Allright but then how did you kill that monster so fast'' I asked Dylan'' well I found this scroll where stood we all have a special power called a soul sync and well I used that and mine was called elecriclal dragon '' Dylan explained '' allright and what is ours'' I asked''well I think you guys need to find such a scroll to use yours'' Dylan said ''but how do you know if it is for you '' Ronan asked'' well when I got it I felt a surge of power go trough me and my attack became a lot more powerfull and the shots kinda looked like a dragon'' Dylan explained'' well that's cool but we should probably move on to ind the stairs before more of them will come '' I said '' exacly then luckely I found the stairs when I was looking for you guys follow me '' Dylan said and then started running there.

At the stairs.

Ronan's P.O.V.

''Well here we are let's go down '' I said '' yeah exacly owowowowow'' Dylan said while falling down the stairs'' Ah are you okay Dylan'' Kay asked'' yeah i'm okay'' Dylan said.

BF 1000

?'S P.O.V.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT FURTHER SEND REINFORCMENTS TO FLOOR 3 NOW'' ? SCREAMED.

A/N

WELP LOOKS LIKE OUR HEROES ARE GOING TO HAVE TROUBLE NEXT CHAPTER AND WHO IS THIS ? GUY AT FLOOR 1000 MABYE HE IS THAT GUY FROM THE LETTER AND WHAT ARE THESE MYSTERIOS SOUL SYNCS FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TROWS SMOKE BOMB ).


	4. The ambush

The secret of the sealed basement chapter 3.

Chapter 3 The ambush.

A/N

HEY THERE GUYS GIANT DRAGON HERE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND WE WILL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON THIS FLOOR THE EXITEMENT.

BF 3

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' guys I can hear a lot of footsteps here so my guess is that there are a lot of monster'' I whisperd to Dylan and Kay '' allright we will be but mabye it's an ambush of that evil guy Ronan'' Kay said trying to open the door'' Kay that isn't going to work look there's a code on the door i'll open it'' Dylan said while getting his gloves on '' Hmm ths isn't that difficult umm ah I see five six eight enter the door is open guys'' Dylan said after cracking the code'' Good job bro but I think we needto be ready for fight'' I said as we grabbed our weapons and me opening the door'' uhh Ronan there aren't any monsters here so where do you think they have gone I want to punch something''Kay said bumping his fists together''Yeah exacly Kay i'm with you I want to kick some monster butt'' Dylan said a little bit angry'' Yeah allright mabye they heard us talking and they fled '' I said before putting my weapons away and they did the same thing''HAHAHA IT LOOKS LIKE YOU PUNY HUMANS FELL FOR OUR TRAP MINIONS ATTACK'' A voice said that sounded just like the big jumper from the second floor.

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' I knew it there where monsters here Ronan, Kay get your weapons out these guys aren't just going to stand there'' I screamed after grabbing my weapons''yeah Dylan i'll get the right side Kay you the left and Dylan you the middle allright''Ronan asked grabbing his katana and Kay getting on his boxing gloves punching some of the smaller jumpers out off the way'' guys we need to attack the big one the monsters just keep coming'' I said as I shot down another wave of jumper and shot a few blasts at the big guy''i said trying to reach him and kicking away some of the smaller guys''right i'm coming Dylan'' ronan said before trhowing a knife pencil at the big guy and slashing trough the small guys and kay punching trou a whole group of them''HAHAHA YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME YOU WILL NEVER GET PAST THIS THS ROOM WILL BE YOUR GRAVE MINIONS GET OUTIT IS ABOUT TIME I SHOW YOU MY TRUE FORM TRANSFORM'' The monster said as it transformed into a giant snake.

Name: Giant basilisk.

Desing: well it's just a giant basilisk what more to say.

Danger level: 900.

Kay's P.O.V.

''Umm guys what the hell is that thing''i asked'' well I think it's a basilisk but a lot bigger than they normaly are and I think it's coming towards us'' Ronan screamed terrified'' well I think we should run guys'' Dylan screamed

right before starting to run away'' YOU HUMANSSS WON'T GET AWAY I WILL KILL YOU HUMANSSS'' The snake said as it started to go after us'' allright so you want to play then let's play ( pun not inteded ) SOUL SYNC ELECTICAL DRAGON'' Dylan screamed as he transformed '' Uhh ronan do you know what just happened to Dylan'' I asked ronan while pointing at Dylan'' Umm no I have no idea'' He answersd back'' don't worry guys i'm allright, here you stupid snake cmae and get me'' Dylan mockingly said '' human sstand sstill'' the snake said as Dylan was runing away from him at like mach 10 speed.

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' Ha is that all you can do'' I said as I shot it like ten times and still running circles around it'' HAHAHA THOSSSE SSSHOTSSS DO NOT EVEN DAMAGE ME YOU PATATHIC HUMAN'' it said as it swept me off whit it's tail''Dylan are you ok bro''Ronan asked me worried'' yeah i'm fine but that snake also is I can't beat it so there's only one option left'' I said ''and that is '' Kay asked me with a worried tone in his voice'' well grab my collar and hold on thight'' I told them'' and how is that going to help us to get away Dylan'' Kay sarcasticly said'' well by running, see you later snake'' I said before running at top speed''YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THISS HUMANSSSS I WILL KILL YOU'' The snake said almost out off range being able to hear it and when we where at the stairs I transformed back''Dylan are you sure you're okay'' Ronan asked worried'' yes i'am sure my leg does hurt a little bit but we should go down the stairs before he can chatch up'' I said before starting to walk down the stairs befre falling off of them again while Ronan and kay where just laughing their asses off'' not cool guys not cool'' I said'' yes it is '' They bith said.

BF 1000

?'S P.O.V.

''I'AM SSSORRY MASSSTER THE HUMANSSS GOT AWAY PLEASSSE HAVE MERCY '' THE SNAKE SAID '' HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED ANYTHING I DO NOT SHOW MERCY DIE'' I SCREAMED BEFORE CHOPHING HIS HEAD OFF MAKING SNAKE BLOOD COMING EVERYWHERE.

A/N

HEY I'M SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT NOW WE SEE THAT THAT EVIL GUY IS NOT SOMEONE TO MESS WITH AND WHAT WILL OUR HEROES FIND ON THE NEXT FLOOR AND WHEN WILL THEY FIND THESE OTHER MYSTERIOS FOUR HEROES AND WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS WELL PROBABLY NOT.

GIANT DRAGON ( TRHOWS SMOKE BOMB ).


	5. crhishmas surprise

The secret of the sealed basement Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: a crhismas surprise.

A/N

HEY THERE GUYS FOR THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER IT'S THAT I WANTED TO MAKE IT WHEN IT WAS CRHISMAS BUT THAT DIDN'T WORK OUT SO HERE IT IS SO SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. ( it might also have been that I got Mario and Luigi paper jam and I was stuck playing it for two straight days LOLZ :D ).

BF 4

Ronan's P.O.V

''UUHHH WHY ARE there so much doors here this is starting to get annoying Kay can you do this please'' I asked Kay '' yeah of course I can open this door '' Kay said after punching it down'' Thanks man now we can move on to the next floor and I hope there are no snake's here that thing is tough '' Dylan said his legs shaking like jelly ( that probably would really happen LOL ) '' there probably aren't Dylan I think that was just for emergencys with the enemy but I also hope we can find those other heroes soon but I have a feeling we know them'' I said to Kay and Dylan '' really I don't know but if you say so bro '' Dylan said '' Uhh guys something's coming … Wait a sacond is that a chrismas tree made from bones and are those under it crishmas balls with a crack in them'' Kay asked'' Uhhh yeas they are and they arn't friendly run '' I said as we were attacked.

Name: evil crishmas tree/ balls

Desing: A chrismas tree made from bones and skin over the bones/ Crishmas balls with cracks everywere and a hole on the top with blood streaming out.

Danger level: 10/4

Dylan's P.O.V.

''hey guys wait for me those things are scary help '' I screamed while tripping over my own feet about twenty times'' Dylan come on we just need to get away not crush eachother just run normaly without screamng so much then they wil hear us you idiot'' Ronan said while I fell on him bye run ning against him so hard '' yeah you're right Ronan and where is Kay '' I asked '' Umm i'm right here Dylan just use your eyes'' Kay told me'' well it's hard to see if you are running away from some terrefying monsters guys so don't blame me and I think there gone for now and my back hurts I said while rubbing my back'' uhh Dylan THERE'S A BONE sticking out of your back I think it's from that monster I need to pull it out '' Ronan said as I was trying to run '' I got him Ronan now you can do it '' Kay said while holding me in place '' okay i'm okay AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGG are you trying to kill me Ronan that frikking hurts '' I said pretty mad for him pulling it out so hard and putting a bandage on it '' here done now I just hope that one of those other heroes can heal that better cause this is all I can do for now'' Ronan said.

Kay's P.O.V.

'' Ummm guys there are monsters coming'' I said warning the others '' oh okay wait those are just some jumpers we can deal with those easy enough '' Dylan said '' NO Dylan you stay here me and Kay will fight them your back needs to heal and if you fight that won't happen anytime soon '' Ronan sternly said '' b-b-but arrrg okay then but can't I fight from here '' I Asked '' NO YOU CAN'T DYLAN it's for your own good '' Ronan said '' Uhh Ronan don't you think your alittle bit too stern on him hey get away there you '' I said to Ronan as I punched a whole line of jumpers down '' no I don't it's for his own good hey get away from dylan you monster '' I said trhowing a trhoing knive at a monster '' retreat retreat we can't get the indured human our master will kill you he will kill you all'' one of the jumpers said as they all retreated '' well that was weird right guys'' Dylan said but if I would be fighting they would'nt have gotten away but nooo I coud'nt fight hmp '' Dylan said grumpy '' Dlan it was for you own best that you didn't fight so don't be mad at me'' Ronan said.

BF 1000

Jumper's P.O.V.

Master the humans beat us we needed to retreat but we will get them next time'' I told him '' YES YOU WILL BUT NOT WITH YOU AS THE LEADER DIE '' were the last things I heard before getting stabbed trough the somach with blood pouring out ''HMP IF YOU NEED SOMETHING DONE YOU NEED TO DO IT YOURSELF.

BF 4

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' guys I found the stairs but I have a feeling tha owowowowowow t something is down here '' I said after falling of from the stairs again'' Dylan you should really watch out better man with your back like this '' Kay said '' yeah I know do you think I do it on purpose or something '' I said.

A/N

WELL IT LOOKS LIKE THE CHAPTER IS OVER ALLREADY BUT WIL THE OTHER HEROES COME SOON OR NOT NOBODY KNOWS WELL I DO BUT THATS NOT THE POINT AND WE SEE AGAIN THAT THE EVIL GUY DOES NOT TOLORATE FAILURE AND WILL THE HEROES MEET HIM NEXT CHAPTER EVEN I DON'T KNOW ( YET ) BUT SEE YOU GUYS LATER.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TRHOWS SMOKE BOMB )


	6. The big reveal

The secret of the sealed basement Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The big reveal.

A/N

HEY THERE EVERYBODY WELCOME BACK TO ( DRAMETIC VOICE ) THE BASEMENT BUT ANYWAY WILL OUR GROUP MEET THE OTHER HEROES HERE AND WILL THE BOSS OF EVIL BE HERE YOU WILL NEVER KNOW EXEPT IF YOU READ THE CHAPTER ( ALSO STILL SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN G FOR A WHILE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHUGGAACONROY ONESHOTS CHAPTER 4 BUT I ALSO JUST BEAT THE FINAL BOSS OF MARIO AND LUIGI PAPER JAM UNDERLEVELD JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER BOSSES IN THE GAME) .

BF 5

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' Hey guys come on don't laugh at me augh '' I said feeling the pain in my back '' Dylan what's wrong are you okay '' Kay asked '' Yeah i'm okay it's just my back hurting like hell nothing much '' I said allright but we still need to find the other heroes and luckely you're okay Dylan '' Ronan said '' but anyway let's move on guys and why is this door already open that is weird '' Kay said '' yeah you're right it's like they want us to come here mabye it's a trap '' Ronan said '' Hmmm yeah i've got a feeing in my gut and it's not hunger '' I said '' Dylan this is not the time for jokes '' Ronan said '' I know but it wasn't a joke i'm serious man'' I said '' Uhhh guys there is something coming and it is big '' Kay said '' I see it and it's also blocking the only way forward wait it stoped moving should we aprouch it '' I asked '' well it's blocking the only way forward so I don't know '' Kay said '' well I think we should go see what it is guys '' I said '' Yeah I guess you're right Dylan '' Kay said '' Allright then but I think we should watch out and have our weapons close with us '' Ronan said walking towards the giant thing blocking the way '' WELL WELL HELLO THERE HEROES HOW ARE YOU DOING '' It said '' Uhh how do you know '' I asked '' YES I GET IT YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW YOU ARE THE HEROES '' it said speaking again '' what are you and what are you doing here '' Ronan asked '' ALLRIGHT BE QUIET FIRST WHAT I'AM I'M MOOSEEHEAD I'AM THE BOSS HERE BUT DO NOT WORRY I WON'T KILL YOU HERE ''Mooseehead said '' so this is all your fault '' I asked.

Enemy bio

Name Moosehead.

Desing: he's a giant demonic flying head of a moose ( you got a problem with that )

Danger level: IT'S OVER 10000000000 ( You thought I was gonna say IT'S OVER 9000 DIDN'T YOU WITH HOW BIG A FAN OF CHUGGA I'AM ).

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' Allright we get but what did you do to the other heroes '' I asked '' WELL THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO GOODBYE FOR NOW HEROES '' He said teleporting away '' well that was weird but at least he's gone now wait a second is that a key '' Kay said '' Yeah it looks like it let's keep it save for now mabye we will need it later '' Dylan said '' allright but let's move on for now guys '' I told them '' yeah okay man and I hope one of those other heroes can heal my back little better '' Dylan said '' I would hope so then you can stop whining about it '' I said '' Guys stop fighting we don't want you to kill eachother '' Kay said '' Yeah you're right let's get a move on so that mooseehead won't cause anymore problems '' I said ''yeah you're right Ronan and is that a door what's a door doing here '' Dylan said '' I don't know but mabye that's what that key is for cause I see I keyhole here '' I said as Dylan put the key in which then unlocked the door '' wait this room is completely round that's weird '' Kay said.

Kay's P.O.V.

'' Well I don't know but I don't trust it guys '' Ronan said '' Eh you worry to much man let's just go to the stairs and go to the next floor '' Dylan said '' no Dylan it cant be that easy '' I said as I pulled him back '' hey why did you do this man '' Dylan almost screamed at me '' Dylan he's right there must be something here that moosie won't let it be that easy will he '' Ronan said '' yeah you're wait Moosie what the hell '' Dylan said '' it's a nickname for him cause his name is way too long but now let's continu but beprepared for anything guys cause I still don't trust this'' Ronan said ''yeah you're right it's quiet almost too quiet '' Dylan said '' alright guy's arrgg '' Kay said '' HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY 1000 YEAR SLEEP YOU MUST PAY '' some sort of giant monster said '' Uhhh we didn't mean it mister can't you just let us go '' I asked '' NO YOU WILL NOT GET PAST HERE I WILL NOT LET YOU GET TO MASTER FAROU WILL SOTP YOU '' Farou screamed.

A/N

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY YES AND QUESTIO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE NAME MOOSIE TELL ME IN THE COMENTS AND WE ALSO FIGURED OUT WHAT THE NAME OF THE LEADER IS AND HOW WILL THE HEROES FARE AGAINS FAROU WHO IS OBVIOSLY A FAROA I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A FUN NAME LOL :D

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TRHOWS SMOKE BOMB )


	7. Bringing the battle

The secret of the sealed basement Chapter 6

Chapter 6: bringing the battle.

A/N

HEY THERE EVERYBODY GIANT DRAGON HERE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY THE BATTLE WITH FAROU THE FIRST BOSS IN THE DUNGEON BUT ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

BF 5

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' Uhhh guys I don't think this guy will let us pass without a fight '' I said '' God Dylan you think man no he'll just let us pass '' Ronan said '' Are you serious Ronan '' I asked '' NO OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT '' Ronan screamed '' Okay okay you don't have to get mad imidiatly bro '' I said '' Guys stop fighting and just target this guy '' Kay said '' yeah you're right man we should fight that Farou guy not eachother '' Ronan said '' yeah but hm allright let's do this '' I said '' ( Epic battle quote time ) FAROU BRINGER OF DARKNESS YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERD PREPARE TO FACE THE LIGHT SURRENDER OR FIGHT '' We all said in unsion '' BWAHAHAHA YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME YOU IDIOTS NOBODY CAN BEAT ME THE GREAT FAROU HAHAHAHA '' Farou said raising his voice '' Allright guys it's time to fight this guy '' Ronan said.

Enemy bio

Name: Farou ( like you didnt know that already LOL )

Desing: He's a giant pharao from stone with a giant staff that can fire magic spells.

Danger level: 500

Kay's P.O.V.

'' Allright guys be on guard we can't let this guy beat us '' I said as we readied our weapons '' You're right Kay it's time to wreck this guy '' Dylan said pulling down his sunglasses and kracking his knuckles '' Dylan stop showing off like that you're not gonna beat this guy whoa '' Ronan said as a magic shot got fired at him '' Allright you who attacks my bro is so dead '' Dylan said grabbing his guns and ammo from his belt '' HAHAHA YOU THINK THOSE PUNY WEAPONS CAN DO ANYTHING TO ME HUMANS YOU ARE EVEN STUPIDER THAN YOU LOOK '' Farou said getting ready to shoot again '' Guys let's split up to confuse him Dylan you Go right Ronan you left then i'll stay here and attack close by '' I said '' HEY I'M HERE YOU BIG ROCK BRAIN COME AND GET ME '' Dylan said mocking him.

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' Dylan watch out '' I screamed to him '' Ha don't worry guys HEY IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU BIG LOSER '' Dylan said '' OH YOU WILL NOT GET PAST HERE YOU HUMANS '' Farou said shooting a whole barrage of magic shots at Dylan '' Hmpf that all you got i'll show you how it's done'' Dylan said after doging the shots like a pro and shooting him HEY GUYS CAN YOU HELP ME OUT '' Dylan screamed '' Uhh sorry man i'm on it HERE YOU ROCK BRAIN '' I SAID '' No here you loser come and get me '' Kay said running away '' Dylan I have a idea we're gonna trip him so he falls over '' I said getting a piece of rope out off my bag '' okay Man HEY HERE YOU IDIOT ''Dylan screamed pulling out the rope '' ARRRG YOU HUMANS JUST STAND STILL AND DIE ARRRRRRGGGGGGG '' Farou screamend as he fell '' Kay come here get his head '' Dylan said while he started shooting him '' all right good idea man '' kay said starting to punch his hed in and me slashing him ''YOU HUMANS MIGHT HAVE DEFEATED ME BUT THE REST WILL NOT BE SO easy forgive me master '' Farou said shrining and turning in a little statue '' uhh should we take this and what does he mean with the the others '' Dylan asked '' well we he probably meant there are even stronger monsters here and I don't think we should take it '' I said steping on it and breaking it.

Dylan's P.O.V.

''okay what now guys '' Kay said '' well we should probably head on Man '' Ronan said '' yeah you're right Guys let's go '' I said falling over '' Dylan are you okay Dylan '' Ronan said '' Uhhhh what happened Ronan '' Kay asked '' I don't know man I think it's his back '' I said '' Hhhm what happened '' I asked coming up slowly '' Uhhh you just fell over and I think your back has gotten even worse man '' Kay said '' Huh that's weird but now that you're talking about it it does really hurt even more now but let's just get to the stairs to the next floor '' I said walking down the stairs slowly to not fall.

BF 1000

Moosie's P.O.V.

'' HMMM SO FAROU HAS FAILED TO STOP THE HEROES AS EXCPECTED MI NIONS BRING IN HIM.

A/N

WELL THAT WAS COOL AND WHAT HAS HAPPEND TO DYLAN ( ME ) AND WHO IS THIS HIM THAT MOOSIE CALLED IN AND WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS PROBABLY NOT ND WHEN WILL THE OTHER HEROES COME IN SEE NEXT CHAPTER.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TRHOWS SMOKE BOMB )


	8. Ready Set Go

The secret of the sealed basement Chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Ready set GO!

A/N

YES YES I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING YOU IDIOT MAKE A NEW CHAPTER OF CHUGGAACONROY ONESHOTS ( OR NOT ) BUT I'M WORKING ON IT SO DON'T WORRY BUT NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

Dylan's P.O.V.

BF 6

'' Uhh guys Guys what the hell are you doing '' I asked dumbstruck '' We are having a victory dance DUHH '' Ronan said like it was the most obvios thing ever '' Yeah can't you see Dylan '' Kay said '' Yes of course I can see that but aren't we supposed to like save this place so mabye we should go on '' I said pointing at the door '' Yeah you're right mr party pooper '' Ronan told me stopping to dance '' allight let me see this door hmm eh BOOM! door open '' Kay said punching the door down '' Thanks kay this is great now we can continu'' Ronan said.

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' Hey guys this place looks like a racing track doesn't it '' I asked '' Yeah and I think it is cause there are four cars there but who would want to get in a car with spikes '' Kay said '' Yeah yeah guys just shut up and get in the cars so we can get out of here'' Dylan said before all of us getting in the cars '' HAHA SO THE HUMANS HAVE AVRIVED '' A voice said '' What who said that ! '' I said paranoid '' HAHA I'AM NEXT TO YOU JUST LOOK '' Tha voice said again and looking there was that same car '' B-b-b-b-but cars can't talk '' Dylan said almost a freaked out as me '' OH THEN HOW AM I ABLE TO TALK BUT I WILL INTRUDUCE MYSELF MY NAME IS TURBO TURBO ONE OF THE THREE FORMULA SPIKES WORKING FOR MASTER MOOSEHEAD '' TT ( his nickname ) said '' Oh so you're working for Moosie too TT so what are you going to do let me guess kill us '' I said.

Enemy bio

Name: Turbo Turbo/TT

Desing: a bloodred formula one car with sharp bloody spikes on him ( yep that's why formula spikes LOL ).

Danger level: 50.

Kay's P.O.V.

''NO I WILL NOT KILL YOU I WILL RACE YOU IF YOU WILL BEAT ME YOU CAN GO ON TO THE NEXT FLOOR BUT IF YOU DON'T '' TT Said before me interupting him '' You will kill us we get it '' I interupted him '' KOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME LET THE RACE START THREE TWO HAHA SEE YOU SUCKERS ONE GO '' He said taking a false start '' Guys we need to go come on full acellaration'' I screamed shooting of '' kzz kzz kzz can you hear me Dylan to Kay and Ronan you guys go ahead I i'm stuck motor problems '' Dylan said.

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' GRR this is probably the work of that idiot let's see this needs to go here this here AAAARRG '' I screamed as I was trying to make the motor work again '' Hmm wait a second it's fixed but how a well '' I said zooming off '' Hey kzz kzz Dylan are you coming kzzzz '' Kay was saying '' yeah I'm right next to you guys '' I said earning schoked faces '' but how did you get here so fast '' Ronan and kay said at the exact same time '' well I don't know but let's go guys we have a car to catch '' I said racing forward.

TT P.O.V.

'' HAHA THOSE HUMANS WONT EVER CATCH UP WITH ME WHAT '' I screamed '' Hey what's with the shocked face man '' One of the humans said.

Kay's P.O.V.

'' No seriously what's whit the schoked face man I don't get it '' Dylan said '' WHAT HOW DID YOU CATCH UP EVEN AFTER ALL THE THINGS I DID TO STOP YOU'' ( SECOND LAP ) TT Screamed '' What do you mean you car '' Kay said '' Well i'll tell you after we beat this guy let's do this '' Dylan said '' OH NO I DON'T THINK SO YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT '' The guy with anger issues ( TT LOL :D ) Screamed tryong to ram us '' AAHH MADAY MADAY guys you distract him '' Dylan said being rammed with the spikes.

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' come on Kay you heard him hey you stupid bag of bolts we're here can't you see what do you have for eyes oh wait you don't have them you're too stupid '' I started insulting him '' GRRRRRR YOU HOW DARE YOU I'AM THE BEST PERSON UHH CAR EVER YOU ARE IDIOTS '' He srcreamed chasing after us '' Ronan so what now '' Kay asked well now we need to not get kille dand go faster there isn't a speed limit '' I said seeing TT right behind us '' Yeah you're right Ronan hmm what's this button '' Kay said pressing it and going way faster '' RONAN PRESS THAT BUTTON IT'S A TURBO '' Kay screamed at me before me pressing it and Dylan coming behind TT back in the race '' Hey you idiotic car i'm right here ( third lap ) look behind you oh wait sorry I mean in front of you '' Dylan said also having turbo '' GRR HOW DARE YOU I WILL NEED TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES '' TT SCREAMED ALSO GOING AT TURBO SPEED.

Kay's P.O.V.

'' Guys wacht out we need to win this '' I said '' Yes I know and there's the finish '' Ronan said '' Guys I have an idea I will disteract him and then you can go to the finish '' Dylan said '' allright Man but watch out '' I said whaile me and ronan crossed the finish line '' hey here you car come and get Dylan said standing at the wall not moving '' OH HAHA SO YOU ARE GIVING UP HAHAHA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE '' TT SAID CHARGING TO HIM '' wait wait waut Now '' Dylan said moving out of the way just on time '' so who's the best now huh mr stuck on the wall '' Dylan said crossing the finish and getting out '' man that idea was so cool '' I said '' Yes It was but I still wan to know what he meant earlier '' Ronan asked as we started walking towards the stairs '' well he meant that he sabotaged my car that's why I needed to stop OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW '' Dylan said falling off the stairs again ( hey it's tradition LOL ) '' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA allright i'll stop laughnig'' Ronan said.

A/N

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER CAUSE I'M NOT REALLY GOOD IN WRITING RACES LIKE YOU'VE SEEN AND YEAH NO INTERLUDE AT MOOSIE THIS TIME BUT NOW FOR SOMETHING TOTALY DIFFERENT YESTER DAY I WAS GOING TO STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS IT'S A REAL GOOD MOVIE AND IF YOU'RE A FAN OF STAR WARS YOU SHOULD GO TO IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALLREADY BUT SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BOMB )


	9. Ghostly encounter 1

The secret of the sealed basement chapter 8 Chapter 8 : Ghostly encounter 1. A/N HEY GUYS HOW ARE YOU DOING I HOPE FINE CAUSE I'AM BUT ANYWAY I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER ( OR NOT ) BUT SOMETHING DIFFERENT I DOWNLOADED XENOBLADE CHRONICLES WHICH WAS NOT FUN BUT THE GAME IS GREAT BUT ON WITH THE CHIAPTER. BF 7 Dylan's P.O.V. '' Uhh guys do you also get like frozen here i't so cold '' I asked them cause I felt like a living icecle '' Yeah but let's press on and on and on ( Yeah I really like xenoblade hahahaha ha ha allright continue ) mabey the cold is coming from there '' Ronan said walking toward the door '' yeah mabey let's go hmmm this thing is not opening man guys can you help me please'' Kay asked trying to open the door '' allright guys one two THREE aaaahhhhh '' I screamed/said falling through the door ''Good job Dylan next time try not to fall okay '' Ronan said '' Uhh guys ths place looks like a studio don't you think''' Kay said. Ronan's P.O.V. '' Yeah you're right Kay it does look like a studio but why would that be here '' I asked '' Ahahaha the three have arived '' somithing said laughing '' Who said that '' Dylan said being scared as usual ''Ahaha you do not have to be scared '' The voice said as the lights were going on '' welcome heroes my name is G-host ( yeah it's a pun ) and welcome to G-host's ghost show ( yep you weren't expecting that were you ) '' G-host said '' Yeah that's right G-host you're the best'' some ghosts in the audince said. Enemy bio Name: Ghost Desing: well there a ghost a white blob of ectoplasm well thats not what they look like but I don't know how to explain it. Danger level: 0.( they and G-host don't work for Moosehead ) Name: G-host Desing: He's a ghost with a showbizz hat (A chekred tophat ) a cane and a bowtie. Danger level: 0 ( but if you count him invading your privacy it's infinite) Ronan's P.O.V. '' but now you three are the special guests so I will need to ask you a few questions '' G-host said shoving a microfone in my face '' so What is your name , age ,do you have a chrush on someone'' G-host asked me '' well my name is Ronan i'm 23 years old and if I have a chrush on someone let me think NO course not '' I aswnser '' allright my name is Dylan also 23 years old and I do have a chrush on somebody ( I will put small hints for it in my fics so if you think yu know who it is tell me AND IT IS A GIRL ) but who that is something i'm not telling you '' Dylan awnserd '' allright i'm last My name is Kay 25 years old and no chrush ''Kay awnserd. Kay's P.O.V. '' Good good now et the show start ( commence stupid intro ) today for the show we will give our lovely guests a great quiz and If they do it they will get entry to the next floor'' G-host said '' Allright let's just get this over with I just want to go on '' I said '' allright are the guest ready well ready or not QUESTION ONE: What is your nickname for moosehead? 1: Moosie. 2: there is'nt one. 3: MH. 4: Moose moose You have one minute '' G-host said'' Wait a second how do you even nknow that yourself'' Ronan said Ronan's awnser: Moosie. Dylan's awnser: Moosie. Kay's awnser: Moosie. OH WOW ALL OF THE GUEST HAVE AWNSERED THE QUEASTION CORRECT BUT THAT IS ONLY THE BEGINNING THE DRRRRAMA THE SUSPENSE'' G-host screamed '' Whooooooooooooo '' all of the ghosts said doing the wave ( this is so stupid I know ) '' And you still haven't awnserd my question how do you know about that nickname '' Ronan said '' that is strictly forbidden information but now. QUERESTION TWO: What does the G in my name stand for? 1: Gerald. 2: Nothing. 3: Ghost 4: Great. Kay's Awnser: Nothing. Dylan's Awnser: Ghost. Ronan's Awnser: Uhh great. OH NO all the guest got the awnser wrong the correct awnser was gerald''G-host said. Dylan's P.O.V. '' Oh why do I not believe that '' I said rolling my eyes '' HMPF it is the correct awnser do not question the great G-host '' G-host said '' Yeah eah whatever man what you say'' Ronan said '' but now comes. QUESTION THREE: How much floors does this place have? 1: 1000. 2: 500. 3: 666. 4: 56787654567. Ronan's awnser: 1000. Kay's awnser: 1000. Dylan's awnser: 1000. OHHHH YEEEES THE GEUST GOT THE QUESTION CORRECT ONCE AGAIN THEY ARE GOOD OPPONENTS BUT NOW FOR THE FINAL QUESTION. QUESTION FOUR: What floor is this? 1: BF 7 2: BF 20 3: BF 400 4: BF 999 Dylan's awnser: BF 7 Ronan's awnser: BF 7 Kay's awnser: BF 7 OH YEEES THE GUESTS AT THE SHOW HAVE WON THE QUIZ AND ARE ALLOWED ENTRY TO THE NEXT FLOOR '' G-host screamed pooffing the whole studio away '' well that was weird right guys '' I asked '' Yeah right but I have a feeling we will meet him again you '' Kay said '' yeah me too but Dylan hey whatch out '' Ronan said pulling me on my shirt to stop me from falling from the stairs again. A/N HEY GUYS DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS IT' REYN TIME ( YEAH YEAH I KNOW I LOVE XENOBLADE ) BUT IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER AGAIN AND THAT WAS SURE WEIRD BUT I THINK WE WILL MEET HIM AGAIN OH P.S. I'M GONNA MAKE A SPINOFF STORY OF THIS TOO LATER SO SEE YOU GUYS LATER. GIANT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BOMB ) 


	10. Second soul sync madness

The secret of the sealed basement chapter 9.

Chapter 9 : Second soul sync madness.

A/N

HEYA GUYS YEAH THERE IS A REASON I HAVEN'T MADE A NEW CHAPTER IN A WHILE MY LAPTOP DIDN'T WORK FOR SOME REASON ( I DON'T KNOW WHY ) BUT FROM MY POLL CAN I GET MORE THAN TWO VOTES NEXT TIME PLEASE BUT LET'S PLAY.

BF 8

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' Allright guys let's just go on now and I have a weird feeling you guys have that too '' I asked the guys '' Uhhh no I don't think so man '' they said as Ronan opened the door '' Yeah I don't have it but what is it like Bro '' Ronan asked me '' Well guys it kinda feels like a chill down my spine like there is something really cold in there and like I just got struck by thunder it's really weird '' I explained '' Allright are you sure it's not just your back Dylan '' Kay asked '' yeah i'm sure of it but why aren't we going trough the door to this floor '' I asked waling forward '' Yeah you're right Dylan Hey Ronan wait for us '' Kay screamed running towards us '' yeez guys what is your problem I was just looking around ''Ronan said.

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' Jeez guys are you coming or not '' I said waiting for the others '' Yeah yeah i'm coming bro wait it kinda looks like it's completely frozen in here AAAAUGH and it feels like that too '' Dylan said slipping on the ice '' wow this is pretty cool ( no pun ) and it looks pretty '' Kay said looking around the room '' Yeah you're right Kay but why would that be '' Dylan said just coming of of the ground '' I have no idea guys but it's probably cause there's ice elemented monsters or something '' I said '' Yeah that's probably it but still have that weird feeling '' Dylan said almost slipping on the ice again '' HEY THOSE GUYS MUST BE THE HUMANS WE NEED TO KILL '' Some voice said '' Who are you show yourselfes NOW '' I sacreamed at the voice '' WELL WELL WELL A ONE WITH A SHORT TEMPER I SEE BUT I'AM THE ICE BUTLER '' The ice butler said.

Enemy bio

Name : ice butler.

Desing : a butler with frozen hair a plate with ice spikes that he uses to attack people.

Danger level : 45.

Kay's P.O.V.

'' What a butler what the hell is a butler doing here '' I said questioning why a butler was here ( but you probably already knew that ) '' WELL AS YOU MIGHT HAVE GUESSED I WORK FOR MASTER MOOSEHEAD AND I WILL KILL YOU '' He said throwing a spiky plate at us '' Guys we should run we Can't even get close to him like this '' Dylan said '' Yeah you're right Bro Bro WE RUN LIKE COWARDS ( LOL :D ) '' Ronan screamed '' WELL WELL YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANNOT ESCAPE '' The ice butler said Running after us '' Allright guys we need to get away from this guy hey there's a door '' Ronan said pulling us into another room.

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' Yeez guys this room is tiny hey what's that '' I said looking at a scroll that was here '' Wait a second it's producing particles '' Kay said also looking at it '' Guys we need to see if that guy is gone not at some stupid thing in the room '' Dylan said pretty crancy '' Hey you take a look too Dylan i've never seen anything like this before mabye you have though '' I said '' Allright i'll take a lo.o.k …... '' Dylan said standing there like his jaw has just been hit with a truck '' Uhhh are you okay Dylan '' Kay asked Him '' Yeah i'm allright but this scrool yes I know what this is this is a soul sync scroll but I don't know for who it is '' Dylan said as Kay treid to get it but got completely frozen '' Allright Dylan will you unfreeze Kay and this is probably for me then '' I said grabbin the scroll and opening it and Dylan shooting Kay with lasars to unfreeze him '' Allright that was unpleasant '' Kay said being unfrozen by Dylan.

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' Ronan are you okay RONAN '' I asked '' Yeah yeah i'm okay why are you asking Bromingo '' Ronan asked me '' Well probably cause you were totally spazzing out and you have a blue arau around you '' Kay said '' Yeah that's it Kay but how do you feel Ronan and Your sword and knives are like ice '' Really but I feel much more powerfull so let's go beat that guy WHO'S WITH ME '' Ronan said /screamed '' I'am '' Me and kay said kicking open the door '' HAHAHAHAHA SO YOU HAVE FINALY REAVEALED YOURESLFES '' Yes we have and we will beat you '' Ronan said putting up a ice wall by stabbing his katana in the ground '' Wow that is soooooo cool Ronan now let's beat this guy ARGHHHHHHH '' I screamed '' Dylan are you okay '' Ronan said throwing some knives at The ice butler '' ( grunting in pain ) Yeah i'm okay bro let's beat this guy BAM '' I said falling to the ground '' Dylan are you okay man '' Kay asked me '' Just get defeated man AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAERRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG '' Ronan screamed grabbing his katana and stabbing the ice butler in the gut ( The gore will be much more later ) and he froze and shaterd into pieces as Ronan turned back to normal '' hey did we beat him '' I asked still being pained in my back '' Yeah we beat him dude and are you okay '' Ronan said '' Well it looks like he isn't so i'll just carry him '' Kay said picking me up '' Hey put me down I can walk '' I said '' No you can't hey look there are the stairs '' Ronan said.

A/N

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND RONAN'S SOUL SYNC IS CALLEDFROZEN LIGHT BY THE WAY I JUST COUDN'T FIND A WAY TO SAY IT IN THE CHAPTER BUT THAT'S IT FOR TODAY SO SEE YOU LATERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( TRHOWS SMOKE BOMB ).


	11. Elemental cavern

The secret of the sealed basement Chapter 10.

Chapter 10 : Elemental cavern.

A/N

HEY GUYS HOW ARE YOU DOING I HOPE YOU ARE DOING FINE ( I KNOW I'AM ) BUT THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER PROBABLY IS CONFUSING YOU WHY IT'S THAT NAME WELL ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE CHAPTER SO DO NOT FRET BUT READ THE STORY WHICH WILL BEGIN RIGHT NOW !

BF 9

Ronan's P.O.V.

'' Hey guys the stairs stop here and what there's a slope ( Blink Blink everyone falling down slope cartoon style ) '' I said '' Ow my butt I don't like this place and wait this looks like a cave guys '' Dylan said complaining like usual '' Yeah you're right Dylan and look at all those crystals in the walls ohh look at this yellow one OW '' Kay said getting hit by a small lightingbolt by the crystal ( yep that's where the name comes in ) ''Allright guys don't get too close to the walls of this cave allright '' I said '' Hmmm allright and look there are seven sorts of crystals look Uhh Red,Light blue,Green,Dark Blue,Yellow and black but why would it be those colors ( you can put in the coments why that would be) Right guys'' Dylan said pointing at the crystals.

Kay' P.O.V.

'' Hey guys do you see that there's a monster there should we attack it '' I asked pulling out my gloves and almost trying to defeat it '' KAY WAIT '' Ronan screamed '' Yeah isn't that one of those jumpers from the beginning of this story '' I asked '' DYLAN YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THAT YOU IDIOT '' Ronan screamed '' Hello heroes don't you guys remember me i'm that jumper that helped you get through the first floor '' The jumper said '' You're right I almost tried to attack you sorry '' I said '' It's okay I wouldn't rememer something like that too '' Jumper said '' SOSOSOSO YOU WHERE THE ONE THAT HELPED THE HUMANS GET THROUGH THE FIRST FLOOR WELL WELL WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER I WILL DEAL WITH THEM MYSELF '' A giant monster said '' No you won't I won't let you harm my friends '' HAHAHHAHAHHAHA SO YOU THINK YOU A SMALL LITTEL JUMPER THE WEAKEST OF WEAKLINGS OF MASTER MOOSEHEAD CAN STOP ME THE ELEMENTRAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA '' The elment guy said '' no I don't but you're forgetting something TRANSFORM '' Jumper said as he transformed into a giant jumper.

Enemy bios :

Name: Elementran.

Design: a giant living humanoid rock with seven faces of all seven colors from earlier.

Danger level: 150.

Name: Giant jumper.

Design: A giant jumper easy as that.

Danger level: 175.

Dylan's P.O.V.

'' SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME ELEMENTRAN WELL YOU CAN'T'' ELEMNETY SAID TRYING TO PUNCH GIANT JUMPER BUT GOT HIS FIST GRABBED AND SHOVES INTO A WALL '' Guys run i'll deal with this guy '' Jumper said ( that's his name btw ) '' Allright guys you heard him run '' I screamed Running away like a little girl '' Dylan you are such a loser '' Ronan scolded me running after me with Kay '' Jeez dude can you guys walk a little more slowly i'm tired dudes '' Kay said sitting on hs knees and punching the ground '' Uhh guys I hear footsteps really loud foot steps coming this way '' MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR LITTLE FREIND THOUGHT HE COULD BEAT ME WELL WELL LOOK WHAT HAPPEND TO HIM '' Elementy said grabbing his still bloody head like it was ripped from his shoulders ( yup this is why this story is M rated blug i'm gonna be sick ) '' What how could you do that '' I said trying to attacke while my bullets just bounced off '' Dylan mabye attack his heads mabe that will do something Kay you too it's time to kick some monster butt '' Ronan said smirking '' Allright this guy will pay ( you'll feel the pain you caused to the emperor and Fiora Yup xenoblade mood again ) WITH PAIN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE '' Kay screamed punching him in his face litterly '' HA YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE YOUR FREIND COULD NOT BEAT ME SO WHY COULD YOU '' Elementy said trying to punch us while I shot his green and Yellow face Kay hit the black and red one and ronan destoyed the rest of them '' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW COULD YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME I'AM INVINCEBLE YOU THIS … T-T-THIS I-I-IS I-I-IMPOSIBL... '' Elemnty said as he exploded Zelda style and dropped seven small crystals in the seven colors we saw and a golden key '' guys i'll take the crystals and the key mabye it would be good for later right ''Ronan said grabbing the crystals and key and putting them in his bag '' well now just to find the next flOWOWOWOWOOWOWOW '' I said falling down AGAIN '' looks like you found the stairs Dylan good job Kay said.

A/N WELL I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND THEN HAVE A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER BUT ( HEHE BUTT :P ) BUT ANYWAY I STILL HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND HOW DARE THAT ELEMENTARN GUY KILL JUMPER HE MUST DIE WAIT HE ALLREADY DID WELL UHHHHHHHH SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BOMB )


	12. Two for the price of one

Secret of the sealed basement chapter 11.

Chapter 11: Two for the price of one.

A/N

HEY GUYS, HOW YA DOING I'M DOING FINE AND I'AM SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER. BUT MY LAPTOP HAD PROBLEMS AGAIN, BUT IT'S FIXED NOW SO I'M WRITING THIS CHAPTER BUT SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

BF 10.

Kay's P.O.V.

''Alright guys it's time to go, wait, what are you doing guys?'' I asked Ronan. ''Oh I'm just putting new bandages on Dylan's back. Cause else his wound would get infected, and that would hurt. Ah Dylan it's done '' Ronan explained just as he finished it. "Hmm thanks bro. Else it would really hurt more, but we can go on Kay. I'm ready'' Dylan said. ''Ok that's great guys but I wonder what these crystals that fell of from that Elementran are for.'' I asked ''eh we will probably need them later. At least I have a feeling that we will.'' Ronan told me.

DYLAN'S P.O.V.

''Guys look there's a key right here on the ground. Should we pick it up?'' I asked ''Uhh I don't know Dylan it might be a trap from Moosie.'' Yeah you could be right Ronan, but mabye it's a key that we will need later in the basement.'' Kay said picking it up and putting it in Ronan's bag. ''Alright we should go further Guys, so let's go. And I wonder what there is going to be on this floor though.'' I said ''wait guys I have a feeling that the crystals from the Elementran, and this key are connected somehow.'' Ronan said. ''guys let's go on through the door, and is that sand under there?" Kay asked.

KAY'S P.O.V.

"Yeah it is Kay. I didn't even notice that, and let's go in.'' Dylan said opening the door and going in. ''wait a second guys, this room is pretty small, and it kinda looks like an oasis.'' I told them as I looked around. ''Hmmm you're right, there is sand a lot of sand, coconut trees, and a small lake. It's pretty ''Ronan said looking around.''yes finally a good place to lay down and relax.'' Dylan exclaimed. As he laid down in front of the water.'' Yeah for once I agree with you Dylan.'' Ronan said as he laid down.

DYLAN' P.O.V.

"Ahh kay are you coming to lay down.'' Dylan asked. ''Eh no thanks, i'm not tired.'' Ah well suit yourself.'' ( half an hour later. )

"Ahhh that was great but let's go on to the next floor now.'' I said as I pulled up Ronan. ''Yes, yes i'm up. Let's go. Hey there are the stairs too in plain sight.'' Ronan said as he started walking towards the stairs.''

BF 11

DYLAN'S P.O.V.

''YES I didn't fall off the stairs guys this is wonderfull but ( hehe Butt ) is it just me or does this place smell like blood'' I asked the guys ''no we smell it too Dylan'' they said ''mabye it's from the other heroes but I hope not cause we will probably need their help'' Ronan told us ''I think Ronan is right but shall we go'' Kay says and opens the door to the next room ''allright guys wait a sec does this also look like some sort of broken down castle to you guys and are those bats flying over us'' I said/asked myself ''yeah I think they acctully are Dylan now let's hope they aren't vampire cause well we have seen weirder stuff'' kay told us '' yeah that is true so they might be let's just hope they aren't cause I would not like to have all my blood sucked out'' I said.

RONAN'S P.O.V.

''Allright guys let's just go and try to find the stairs to the next floor so we won't have to be here with those might be vampires'' I said being kinda afraid ''guys look at this it it looks like some kind of flag and look there are vampires on it so I think that those bats are actually vampires so we will need to watch out'' Kay said pointing at a giant banner/flag on the wall '' WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU NEED TO WORRY EXCALY IF I MAY ASK'' A man in a black cloak and blood red said''G-G-G-Guys I think this guy is a vampire'' Dylan said drawing out his twin guns ''YES I'AM A VAMPIRE WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT THAT MAY I ASK'' The vampire asked us still being polite.

Enemy bio.

Name: vampires ( DUH ).

desing: tall man wearing a long jet back cloak covering almost their entire body blood red eyes sharp fang like teeth most of the time with some blood still on them that's also partially dripping off. ( pretty intimidating huh )

danger level: 200.

KAY'S P.O.V.

''guys we will have to take this guy down'' I said putting my boxing gloves on '' OH YOU THINK IT WILL BE THAT EASY WELL IT WON'T'' MR vampire said calling two others to him '' so three against three it looks like Dylan you get the one on the left Kay you get the one on the right i'll get the one in the middle'' Ronan told us grabbing his katana ''allright Ronan lets play'' Dylan said.

DYLAN'S P.O.V.

''Allright guys let's play guys'' I said trying to shoot the vampire while he turned into a bat and started to fly around ''HAH YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIT ME ME HAH DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH'' HE SAID AS HE TURNED BACK AND ONE OF MY SHOTS WAS ABLE TO HIT AND PARALYZE HIM SO I COULD SHOOT A BARRAGE OF PLASMA SHOTS AT HIM TO KEEP PARALYZING HIM AND DEFEAT HIM ''Ha take that you vampire'' I taunted him cause I well beat him.

KAY'S P.O.V.

''Allright let's look for an opening'' I said looking for an oening as I kept hitting him on different places and dodge his bites ''HMMM YOU ARE QUICK BUT LET'S SEE YOU DOGE THIS'' He said lunging at me trying to bite me so witch made me able to kck him in the teeth litteraly and break his fangs and combo him in the stomach finally able to beat him ''Wow that was a lot easier than I expected it to be'' I said walking to where Dylan stood what was where the stairs were.

RONAN'S P.O.V.

''Allright this is pretty easy but I should not let down my guard'' I said as he treid to swing at me with duel blades'' QUIT MOVING YOU STUPID HUMAN AND LET ME FRIKKING KILL YOU AND THEN FINISH YOUR FREINDS OFF'' HE SAID SWINGING HIS BLADES MADLY AT ME WITCH I WAS ABLE TO BLOCK LL SWINGS OFF BUT GETTING TIRED SO I COULD STAB HIM IN THE GUT TO FINISH HIM OFF'' WHEW THAT WAS ACCTUALY PRETTY TOUGH'' I tought to myself as I walked to the stairs down were Dylan and Kay were.

DYLAN'S P.O.V.

'' allright guys we were all able to beat those guys now let's go to the next flow owowowowow well that luck lasted long.

BF 49

?'S P.O.V.

Guys come on who lost our key we need that to get through this door'' ? said grumbeling '' Uhh I think I dropped it somewhere mabye floor 9'' someone told the three others who were in the group ''WELL GO GET IT THEN'' somene else screamed at him as he ran back.

A/N

WELL HEY GUYS LIKE I SAID I'AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS EARILIER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER THOUGH HEHE.

GAINT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BOMB ).

P.S. ALSO GO CHECK OUT THE ACCOUNT OF MY BRO KING OF HEAVENS HE HAS SOME REALLY GREAT STORY'S THAT YOU GUYS MIGHT LIKE.


	13. Slender basement

Secret of the sealed basement chapter 12.

Chapter 12: Slender basement.

A/N

HEY GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING AND BTW THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SLENDER AT ALL BUT IT IS KINDA LIKE IT THAT THE FLOOR IS REALLY DARK AND THERE IS A REALLY POWERFULL MONSTER STALKING US THAT WE CAN'T FIGHT OH AND I BET YOU'RE WONDERING WHO THOSE PEOPLE AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER ARE BUT ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY BLABBERING AND SEE YOU GUYS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

BF 12

RONAN'S P.O.V.

Dylan you should really stop falling of the stair you know you could get a concussion '' I told Dylan as I helped him get up because he fell from the stairs again '' Yes Ronan I know it's not like i''m falling on purpose '' Dylan told me getting up with my help '' Hey guys I found some flashlights and there's a giant brick wall here '' Kay said grabbing three flashlights and giving us all one of them '' Thanks Kay but do you have any idea why we could need these '' Dylan asked grabbing two of the flashlights and gave one of them to me '' maybe it's just that behind that wall it's really dark and we can't see anything '' kay said pointing to a lamp you could just see over a part of the wall that was destroyed.

KAY'S P.O.V.

Hey Guys how do you think we could get through this wall cause it looks pretty sturdy '' I asked '' Well I have an idea Guys we could just attack the wall all at the same time '' Dylan Said as he grabbed one of his guns and ronan grabbed his katana '' Allright guys let's attack '' Ronan said as we all attacked it ronan slashing it Dylan shooting it and me punching it creating a giant schokwave that shatterd the wall and sent pieces of brick flying everywhere and of course one of them rammed into Dylan's face.

DYLAN'S P.O.V.

'' Oww Fate why do you always pick me '' I said rubbing my face '' Oh come on Dylan it's not always you only most of the time '' Kay said putting on his flashlight and Ronan also putting on his and of course I did too '' Ok guys I think it would be smart if we would stay in a group since well I don't trust the dark there could be hiding monsters '' Ronan told us as we all heard a monster growling '' Oooookkkaayy what was that eventhough I don't think I want to find that out '' I said about what we just heard '' Eh we probably won't encounter it but I found a sign here that says FIND KEY so I have a feeling that we are going to need a key to get to the next floor '' Kay said pointing at the sign '' Ok guys let's move and try to stay out of that things way '' Ronan said walking into the room and pointing at the surprisingly tall monster.

RONAN'S P.O.V.

Okay guys we are in and don't you think that monster looks kinda like Slenderman so let's call it that '' Pointing that out and grabbing his notebook to write something up.

Enemy bio.

Name: Slenderman ( P.S. Not real Slendy from the games ).

Design: Well al of you probly know how Slendy looks But for those of you that don't he's a a tall man completely white and no face while wairing a suit.

Danger level: unmeasureble ( does not mean too powerfull to measure but that it's impossible to )

RONAN'S P.O.V.

'' Okay let's move guys and let's find that key '' Dylan said fistbumping the air and running towards the trees '' Hey Dylan wait for us '' Me and Kay said running after him '' Allright where should we go to the left to the right or the north '' Kay asked '' We should go to the north I think can see a building over there so we could go there mabye '' I said pointing at the building where the key might be '' Huh good job on finding that Ronan I didn't even notice that but you are right I might be there'' Kay said Starting to walk there '' Hey wait for me guys eventhough that key might be there we do still need to watch out for that monster thing we saw cause it probably is pretty dangerous '' Dylan told us pointing at where that monster was while walking towards the building '' guys look this kinda looks like a house now that we are closer to it and by closer I mean at the entrance '' I said looking at the house.

KAY'S P.O.V.

Yeah you're right but I don't trust this but I can see a key there if I look really closely so lets go in though I might be a trap '' I said ointing at where I saw the key '' allright I'll open the door guys so we can get in '' Dylan said already grabbing his guns to blast open the door '' Uhh Dylan we can just open it the door isn't locked '' I said opening the door and walking inside '' Dylan aren't you coming in yes the floors Creak a lot which is really creepy but still there is nothing to worry about in here '' Ronan said trying to get Dylan in the house ''Allright fine i'll go in you two need someone to protect You '' Dylan said Flexing '' Yeah says the guy with the huge wound on his back '' I said trying to keep in laughter. ( yes this is how he And my bro are IRL but i'm aso like that to them so it just as a joke nothing big or anything )

DYLAN'S P.O.V.

Yeah you're hilarious Kay really I mean it Hmpf '' I said crosing my arms and walking in to where Kay saw the key '' Hey Dylan can you grab the key cause well you're the person who is the closest to it right now '' Ronan said before e grabbing the key and throwing it to him '' Allright guys we got the key now let's go find the exit to this floor because i'm starting to get creeped out '' Kay said walking out of the room ( p.s. The stairs to the second floor of the house were colapsed that's why we aren't going there ) '' That is a good idea Kay now which way do you think that the exit is East or West '' I asked Kay and Ronan '' Eh it's probably East since well you guys know east Is good/Yeah it's probably to the east since West is kinda where we came from so I think we would have seen the exit already then '' Kay and ronan Both said ( Ronan The first thing and Kay the second ) '' Allright East it is '' I said walking to the east side of the room.

Stairs from BF 12 to Bf 13.

?'S P.O.V.

Huff huff allright .. that was torture but at least I'm already at floor 12 oh Frick I forgot this door was locked so well I can't get in wel let's try to open it with brute force.

BF 12

RONAN'S P.O.V.

Hey guys look there's a door there but it is still pretty far away but do you think that's were we have to go'' I said pointing at the door '' Yeah it might be but I do hear somting like well I don't know what but I think something is trying to force itself trough that door '' Dylan said '' Yeah your right now I also hear it well might be because we are right in front of it rght nowbut anyway let's open it '' Kay said grabbing the key '' Wait it might be a trap of Moosie so we shoudn't trust it '' Ronan said grabbing the key and putting it back '' Come on Ronan we need to go through here to go further into the basement '' Dylan Said opening the door and slamming it open '' allright who did that '' someone said '' wait a second that sounded familiar '' naw i't nothiAAAAAAAAA '' Dylan screamed falling dwon the stairs Again.

A/N

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU HAS A MERRY CHRISMAS I DID AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT ANYWAY I WONDER WH THAT NEW PERSON IS AND WHY HIS/HER VOICE SOUNDED FAMILIAR WELL YOU WILL SEE NEXT TIME.

FIND OUT WHO THIS MYSTEROUS PERSON IS NEXT TIME ON THE SECRET OF THE SEALED BASMENT CHAPTER 13 A NEW ALLY.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BOMB ).


	14. A new Ally

The secret of the sealed basement chapter 13.

Chapter 13: a new ally.

A/N

HOWDY GUYS YES GUYS I KNOW THIS IS PRETTY QUICK AFTER THE LAST CHAPIE AND THAT THE LAST CHAPIE DIDN'T HAVE MUCH OF SLENDY IN IT BUT I WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW WHO THIS NEW PERSON IS AND I I'LL PROBLY UPDATE CHUGGAACONROY ONESHOTS SOON BUT I JUST DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT SEA YOU GUYS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. ( YES PUN WAS INTENIONAL )

BF 13

DYLAN'S P.O.V.

'' Hey guys Come down here I don't want to be down here alone okay '' I said because of the person that I acidentaly knocked down when opening the door '' yup i'm coming Dylan '' Kay said jumping down the stairs '' yeah i'm here too and wait a sec that guy looks like a human but why is he wearing that mask '' Ronan said pointing those things out before that person started running away'' Hey don't run we just want to see if you don't work for moosie '' No stay away from me I can't tell you who i'am or what i'm doing he said after he ran into a sort of arena like room whith us right there from witch the doors closed for both exits.

RONAN'S P.O.V.

''Okay you traped us in here didn't you well then let's fight'' Ronan said ''Wait no I don't want to fight you i'm not evil but if you want it then LET'S GO '' The person said drawing a long very sharp looking sword.

Enemy Bio:

Name: ?

Design: Medium tall man with a red cape covering his body and a mask covering his face ( yes this is to make you guys not know who he is )

Danger level: 500

RONAN'S P.O.V.

'' Guys we will have to watch out for that sword it looks like I could slice trough even solid bricks '' Dylan said while he and Kay were getting their weapons after I got my katana '' Hmm three against on seems a bit unfai but don't worry I won't kill you but i'll let you have the first move '' the man said standing still '' Allright let's go guys charge '' I said as I started running towards him and started to try to hit him '' Huh that was a nice move he said as he started to parry all of my blows whitch created huge schokwaves '' Hmm good job but can you dodge this '' Dylan said a he started to shoot at him and Kay Absorbed the power from the shots and stared to hit him whitch paralyzed the mystery man '' Wow nice sneak attack he said as he got back up and hit Kay with the hilt of his sword with so much force that he flew into the wall and started to deflect Dylan's shots.

KAY'S P.O.V.

''Wow that hurt but it's not that much as I started to get back up but felt a ot of warmth on my back witch turned out to be a small flame witch I was trying to put out '' okay you're a powerfull swordsman so mabye you don't work for Moosehead '' Dylan said as the man came close to him '' No I don't work for that evil creature I'm here to try and kill him '' the man said still deflecting the bullets but not seeing Ronan running at him from behind him '' Okay so we know that but dodge this '' Ronan half screamed as he slashed him in the back to knock him to the ground as soon as I came back in the battle '' Okay now it's tie for my ultimate attack '' the man said as his sword started to glow bright red and looking like It was on fire almost.

DYLAN'S P.O.V.

'' Okay guys I say we should try to block this attack and get farther away from himbefore it's charged up completely'' I said backing away and holding my guns im a protective way '' well your too late for that FIRE TORNADO BURN '' he half said half screamed as he started to spin in rapid circles with his blade hold out witch created a giant tornado made from fire and was going straight at us '' okay guys run '' Ronan said just before all of us were sucked into the tornado and spit back out after a few seconds '' Guys Look The tornado's gon and he looks very tired this I a good open spot '' Kay said as we started to charge at the man and dylan was shootng rapidly to let us absorb the power from the shots to create a double attack witch knocked hi into a wall o the other side of the arena '' Guys do you think we beat him I can't hold on much longer these injuries are starting to break me down '' I said falling down from my injuries.

RONAN'S P.O.V.

'' yeah cause look he fell down I think we beat him '' I said pointing at the man as he fell down '' Heh We you guys did good you're defenitly stronger than most monsters here you guys are on par with me and probably the rest of my group '' he said beckoning us to come closer after sheating his blade '' wait your not gonna attack us anymore ? Dylan asked '' Nope the battle is over isn't it '' Yes that is true but who even are you ? Kay asked looking confused '' no I can't tell you guys who i'am that's a secret '' He said as Ronan was grabbing his Katana '' Well then i'll chack it myself '' Ronan said as he started to pull his blade back and cut his mask and cape in half '' Wait it's you ! '' me Dylan and Kay screamed at the same time '' well my secrets out now but that was a flaming hot battle wasn't it '' he said '' But what are you doing here Emile.

A/N

WELL I'M A JERK BUT YES THIS MYSERY MAN WAS EMILE ALL ALONG SO YOU POBBABLY KNOW WHO THE OTHERS AT FLOOR 49 ARE BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE BATTLE I LIKED WRITING IT AND IT'S SURE AS HELL A LOT BETTER THEN THE BATTLE WITH FAROU IN MY OPINION.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BOMB )

SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME IN THE SECRET OF THE SEAED BASEMENT CHAPTER 14 Emile's explenation ?


	15. Emile's explenation

The secret of the sealed basement Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Emile's explanation

A/N

HEY GUYS ARE YOU DOING GREAT GOOD I DID WANT TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT SOONER BUT I WASN'T ABLE TO BECAUSE I GOT BREATH OF THE WILD WHICH IS ONE OF THE BEST GAMES EVER SO I WAS PLAYING THAT A LOT AND I HAVE JUST ABOUT 25 % COMPLETION SO SORRY BUT SEE YOU GUYS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

BF 13

Dylan's P.O.V.

But Emile what are you even doing here and where are the others because if you are here i'm guessing that Jon Tim and Masae are here too ? I asked very confused '' Well okay i'll try to explain as best as I can but first Kay we found this hammer on a later floor here and there was a letter with it that said that that it was for you. '' Emile said getting a giant two handed hammer seemingly out of thin air and giving it to Kay '' Okay thanks Emile I could use this these boxing gloves aren't really that good of a weapon '' Kay said putting the hammer on his back with ease '' It's okay Kay this is probably supposed to be yours but yes Dylan the others are here too they are waiting for me at floor 49 there's a locked door that's impossible to get through so we need the key but we dropped it somewhere so I came back to get it '' Emile said.

Ronan's P.O.V.

Well we did find this key at an earlier floor so this might be what you're looking for '' I said grabbing the key that we got from elemantron at an earlier floor '' Yeah that's it but you should keep it else i'll probably lose it again but you asked what me and the others where doing here well like I said during our fight we are trying to defeat moosehead and i'm geussing you guys are doing the same thing'' Emile explained to us '' well yeah we are but if we just keep on standing here not much is gonna happen '' Kay said starting to walk towards the next floor '' yeah he's right you know guys but Emile does anyone from your part of the group have healing capabilties ''Dylan asked '' well Tim has some healing magic spell I guess '' He said giving a questioning look '' well mr smart guy here got injured badly and we haven't been able to fix it that well '' I said going to the rest of the group '' okay guys let's go down OWOWOWOWOW '' Dylan said falling down again.

BF 14

Kay's P.O.V.

Come on Dylan stop falling'' I said helping him to get off the ground '' yeh yeah it's not like i'm trying to Kay '' Dylan said getting up '' Umm is this normal here ? '' Emile asked '' Yup this happens at almost every flight of stairs '' Ronan said '' okay but whatever let's just go '' Dylan said '' yes but e should be careful can hear a lot of monsters but they do sound familiar'' Ronan said ''okay so we don't storm in like usual ? I asked '' no I don' think that would be smart to do ''Emile said '' okay then what will we do '' Dylan asked '' well you have your guns Dylan so you could sneakly kill off some of them and then we could kill the rest easily '' Ronan said '' allright stand back guys '' Dylan said moving forward slowly and headshotting about 15 of them'' okay guys I think this shoukd be enough of themyou guys do the rest i'll cover you '' Dylan said a we went forward.

Dylan's P.O.V.

Allright kay let's try that hammer for how powerfull it is '' I said '' yeah okay let's go these guys won't know what hit them '' Kay said as he jumped in the air and slammed the hammer on the ground which created a hue shockwave while ronan and Emile where slicing up enemy's left and right '' allright take this puny enemy's Ronan said as he did a spin attack to finish of the final enemy's '' well that was much easier than I tought '' Emile said sheating his blade'' Hey look the stairs are right there guys'' I said while pointing to them '' huh you're right well than that was easy on to the next floor '' Kay said walking away '' yeah let's go ''I said as we also started to move.

A/N

OKAY WELL THAT WAS THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND NOW YOU KNOW WHO THE OTHERS AT FLOOR 49 ARE BUT IT WILL TAKE A WHILE BEFORE WE GET THERE BUT ANYWAY THERE I A NEW STORY THAT I TOUGHT OF FOR BOTW IT'S CALLED DYLAN THE GREAT LYNEL EXTERMINATOR YES THAT'S ME SORTA BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THAT.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BOMB )

SEE YOU GUYS NET TIME IN THE SECRET OF THE SEALED BASEMENT CHAPTER 15: The trap.


	16. The Trap

The secret of the sealed basement Chapter 15

Chapter 15: the trap

A/N

YES GUYS, I KNOW THIS IS LATE. BUT I JUST DON'T HAVE MUCH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, AND I WAS ALSO ON VACATION FOR THREE WEEKS. SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING, ALSO FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO BE WRITING MY STORIES IN THIRD PERSON FORMAT. WITH THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WITH HELP FROM MY BROTHER KING OF HEAVENS, WHO YOU GUYS SHOULD TOTALY CHECK OUT. SEE YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

BF 15

As our four heroes Dylan, Ronan, Kay, and Emile continued their way down the stairs of the 14th floor. When Emile said " Guys I think I can see some light from the bottom. " And when they came down to the bottom they saw a giant black palace stretching out through a huge grotto with artificial light coming from the ceiling, where the were giant luminecent crystals while walking trough a sort of glass pipe that lead into the highest tower.

As the entered the palace Dylan asked " So Emile since you have been here before do you remember the route through this place because if you don't we could be here for a while ? "

" No I don't remember the way trough here, but obviously I do remember the the exit is somewhere to the bottom right. " Emile replied While walking down the stairs of the tower.

And as the came into a large dining room under the tower Ronan suddenly said " Well that's not good then we will probably be here for a while, and also is it just me or does it seem really quiet in here it kinda feels like something could just jump out of nowhere and attack us.

" Yeah you are right Ronan but if someone tries to attack us I don't mind then I would get a chance to test out this awesome new hammer to beat up those losers. " Kay said While grabbing hs new weapon and swinging it a few times.

" WELL WELL IT SEEMS THAT YOU HUMANS ARE SMARTER THAN YOU LOOK, BUT THAT JUST MEANS THAT WE CAN DESTROY YOU. " a voice said as thousands of monsters suddenly appeared troughout the palace.

" Well guys it looks like we have a hard fight ahead of us but we can make this. '' Emile said as he Ronan, Dylan and Kay all grabbed their weapons.

A/N

YES I KNOW THAT IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT FROM NOW ON SOME OF THE FLOORS WILL TAKE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS AND I COULDN'T RESIST PULLING THAT CLIFFHANGER AT THE END BUT I STILL HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AND TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS WHAT YOU THINK OF THE WRITING STLYE CHANGE.

GIANT DRAGON OUT ( THROWS SMOKE BALL )


End file.
